Nothing Left
by CreativeImagination
Summary: (PG13-language) Sarah goes back to the Labyrinth, and it seems Jareth is helping her. Or is he? Will Jareth betray her new found trust? Will he do anything about her getting married? Read and find out. DONE!
1. Chapter One

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter One

Happily Ever After…

_I had to grow up, didn't I_…? Sarah ignored Karen who happened to be swooning over a terrible pink wedding dress and bit her newly manicured finger nail.

"Don't do **_that_**," Karen chastised slapping Sarah's hand away from her mouth. Suddenly she turned back to the dresses "now look at _THIS_ one…" She rubbed her temples and wished her newly forming migraine symptoms away, though this time the Goblin King wasn't so gracious as to take them away.

"Figures," she murmured under her breath.

"What's that honey?" Karen asked, her head whipping around.

"Nothing," Sarah murmured and sucked on a strand of hair.

"Don't _DO_ that," Karen growled "that's why we got your hair cut, so you wouldn't chew on it. It annoys Nicholas so." She paused a moment and chewed down on her hair, just to spite her step-mother who was glaring attentively at her.

"Whatever happened to loving someone for their flaws?" she grumbled, hair still in her mouth.

"Honey," her voice was sweet, in a sadistic way "… love is…" She paused, "love is just another word for lust, baby. Like saying someone's slim, rather than calling them scrawny. Or saying someone's curvy, instead of fat." Sarah fell quiet and Karen went back to grabbing the gowns with her nimble hands, gushing over how, this one was her color, or how Nicholas would _LOVE_ that, or something or other. She really wasn't paying any attention. Mostly because, she didn't want to get married.

"Why am I doing this again?" she moaned as Karen piled dresses high over her head.

"Because," Karen breathed tossing two extra dresses on the very top of the heap (even though she disliked them) "your father's company needs the money."

"So I'm marring Nick," she murmured dryly.

"Yes!" Karen growled "so Nick will give your father the money he needs to get the company back on track. And we can keep living in a house, and Toby can go to collage…"

_And I can be miserable, _Sarah thought bitterly. She tried on every dress, and hated them all, but Karen picked out that ugly pink one for her to wear nonetheless. Sarah got into Karen's car and they sped off, though Karen kept day dreaming about how wonderful Sarah's wedding was going to be.

"You really need to be more down to earth though, Sarah," she said in a low tone "you know how Nicholas hates your head in the clouds." Sarah forced a grin, which quickly faded once Karen turned her attention back to the road.

"I _like_ my head in the clouds," she murmured to herself, almost childlike in tone. A silent smirk came to her lips, but she hid it away for when she got home and was in the solitude of her room. Her stomach growled at her and Karen shook her finger.

"Have you been eating more than a meal a day?" she asked. Sarah gave a guilty look, though she tried to stifle it. "Honey you can't do that! We've got to be sure you fit into that dress. I mean-" Sarah rolled her eyes a little and looked out the window at the trees moving past. How she wanted to jump out of the car at that very moment. The pavement seemed a better fate than Karen's constant twittering. Sarah found herself growing aggravated and let herself daydream before she went completely insane. "Are you listening?"

"Yep," she lied.

"What did I just say?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Are you listening?" Sarah muttered, coming in and out of her own little world. "And then, what did I just say?"

"What did I say before that?" Karen sighed, aggravated with her step-daughter's behavior.

"Before what?" she asked, a smirk forcing its way upon her face.

"Are you listening," Karen sighed, becoming more frustrated by the moment.

"Yep," Sarah murmured and resumed looking out the window. She'd learned a few things from the Labyrinth at least.

"Now see," Karen sighed "that's your problem right there."

"No wait," Sarah spun around with fake enthusiasm "don't tell me. Uh… I have a brain?"

"Your difficult, sarcastic, smart-ass," she started "day dreaming, star wishing, believing in fairies… child!"

"Thank you," she smiled cheesily.

"Right there!" Karen sped the car up (did always have road rage) "Sarah you need to grow up." Sarah sighed a bit and inured the torment a little longer until finally, she cracked.

"Karen," Sarah's eyes flamed rage "I'm not willing to throw my life away, marry this guy I have no affection for, so you and dad can live in your god damn house, and go to your god damn parties. I'm doing this for Toby, so he can grow up not living in some rundown shack with cockroaches the size of station wagons. I'm doing this so he can go to collage, and I'm doing it so you'll shut the hell up and leave me alone about. So stop threatening me. I already know if I don't do this you and dad will hate me for the rest of my life, so don't bother to try and worry me any more than I already am." Karen went quiet for a moment and Sarah gazed out the window.

"I'm trying to make this as painless as possible for you," she muttered quietly "I know you don't want to marry him. But Sarah, honey, no one, **_especially_** Nick, will love you because you're a dreamer. Guys think about three things, sex, football and beer. They don't care about your mind, your heart, or anything else besides your boobs and your ass. I'm sorry but that's how it is." Sarah looked at her. "There's no knight in shining armor honey," she gave a faint grin "I promise." They didn't say anything the rest of the car ride and when they reached the house Sarah didn't get out of the car but sat there for a long time. Finally she got out and made her way down to the park.

Passing shops she caught her reflection in the windows and sighed at her shortened hair. It'd been layered, the shortest part reached a little lower than her chin, and she put it in her mouth again and chewed on it. She liked how the new cut formed to her face, her dark chestnut hair caressing her cheeks. Her hair, at longest, only reached her shoulder blades and she sighed, at least she didn't have to deal with long hair anymore. She finally made her way to the park and sat by the pond and watched the fountain spring (lord knows, filthy) water back into the man-made duck haven.

"Its not fair," she muttered quietly to herself. "My basis would have to be anything but this." She smirked, she couldn't help but tease herself. She looked in the water and sighed, life sucked. She'd grown the last three years, she was eighteen now, about 5'6, light and curvy. She strummed her fingers impatiently and started chewing on her hair again. "Now stop that," she muttered to herself, tearing the spit soaked tresses from her mouth. She stared out into the woods, zoning slightly, not really thinking about anything.

"Honey bunches!" Nick's voice rang from the car, startling her enough to make her jump. "Come here, dearest!" Sarah forced herself not to make a gagging sound and pretended not to hear him. "**_SARAH_**!" She sighed, no way she couldn't hear that, unless she was deaf of course. People in the park looked at the strange man in the convertible, and turned away (seeing he had money he _MUST_ be normal, right?). Sarah stood to her feet and dusted her jeans off, she looked down, ah, grass stains. Annoyed with him barging into her 'quiet' time she practically stormed to the car, not that he would've noticed, he was too busy watching her chest reign.

"What?" she growled impatiently and he gawked another second. "Hey!" his eyes shot up "I'm up here, those two things you happen to be drooling over are called breasts. They are the fore part on a female's body, between the neck and the belly. Upon childbirth they provide milk… I don't see you staring at any cow utters. So don't look at them that way." Nick blinked a few times and smiled at her (apparently not understanding that she'd just insulted him).

"Karen called and said you've been acting funny," he said simply. "What did you DO to your hair?" She simply ignored the comment. Nick, being handsome for someone at the ripe age of twenty-four, was not the sharpest knife in the drawer. In fact, he probably about as sharp as a rubber stopper coated with bubble wrap. His brown hair, perfectly styled, his light blue eyes shown nothing but dimwittedness. No charm, no strength, nothing but his father's money to make him slightly desirable. But not even that could tempt Sarah.

"Funny?" she asked "You mean funny ha-ha or strange funny?" _Now watch him get confused, _she thought in a sing-song tone.

"I…" he paused a moment and his eyes glazed over. Slowly he snapped out of it and frowned. "She didn't say. Maybe I should call her again…" He grabbed his cell phone and Sarah sat on the curb, leaning over to look at a ladybug that'd tipped over. Taking a piece of grass, Sarah helped it up and it gently flew away. Nick was muttering into the phone and Sarah sighed, she wasn't getting anywhere at the moment. "Sarah?" Nick had apparently been off the phone for quite some time now "what are you doing?"

"Hum? Oh," she shook herself out of a daydream "nothing."

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Yes, nothing!" she exclaimed "twittering my life away like… like…" she paused "is there something you wanted?"

"Well yes," he said "I wanted to see what your wedding dress looked like so I can match." She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to keep from laughing.

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded. "Ok," she sighed "you asked for it. Meet me back at my house."

"Your walking?" he asked "I could just drive-" it was too late, she'd already gone another way. He sighed as he drove off. He couldn't say he liked her free thinking very much, but that body… he sighed to himself. She'd make a very good wife, once he worked the kinks out. She'd stay home, cook, clean, take care of the children and iron. He smiled to himself, that's what a good wife was.

"I hate this!" she growled, walking the long way through the woods. "ITS NOT FAIR!" she kicked a near by tree. She paused for a very long time, leaning up against it and then managed to push herself off. "I can do this," she assured herself "it's a piece of…" she paused. "Bad choice of words.


	2. Chapter Two

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Two

The Lion, a Wish and His Wardrobe

Seeing Karen tapping her foot impatiently as she was, Sarah had to admit, she was feeling quiet childish.

"We've been waiting for twenty minutes," she snapped.

"So whatcha mad for?" Sarah asked "I could've taken my **_time_**." She achieved a disapproving glare as she scuttled inside but at this point she didn't care.

"Go put your dress on," Karen ordered and Sarah went as slowly as possible up to her room. Little had changed, though it wasn't as childish as it once had been. She had a normal bed, hunter green comforter, and slight sweeping (almost see-though) curtains that Hoggle had liked. She had a library of books, and stacks upon stacks of writings she'd done. Over the years, Sarah found that she loved reading, but she loved to write more. Sometimes she'd stay awake for days on end, just so she could write up to a certain part, then lose interest in it and write like crazy so she could get to a climax, then the ending. Some 'books' were more than six hundred pages. She found the pink menus curled up on her bed. It looked as if it was plotting something, ready to leap from the bed like a giant dog and attack her. Slowly, she stripped her clothes and forced herself to put on the dress from hell.

"Well," she muttered looking in the mirror "don't I look like a giant wad of double bubble?" She laughed to herself, because, in fact it **_WAS_** comical. A knock came to the door and Karen came in.

"Don't you look precious!" she squealed and embraced Sarah with a hug that could have been mistaken for a death grip. _Precious, hideous… same thing, right?_ she though to herself. Nick must have been color blind as well because he said he defiantly liked it and was going out to buy a tux that exact color. "Don't you want to stay for dinner?" Karen asked "we're having split-pea soup."

"No thanks Mrs. W," he smiled "I got things to do. But, I'll come by to see you later, dearest of mine, alright?" He didn't wait for an answer and kissed her on the lips. Karen bumped Sarah so she'd press harder against Nick, and Sarah (out of horror) pulled away. They both left and Sarah laid on her bed.

"Ok," she sighed "I **_can't_** do this." She finally took that terrible dress off and sat down at her laptop. She clicked AIM. Nobody on… "Figures." She typed for a long time and finally a knock came to her door. "Hum?"

"Hello, my love," Nick plopped in on her bed and she almost screamed in annoyance. He told her about his (amazingly dull) day and seemed to be flipping through one of her books.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked finally.

"I guess," he muttered, a little engrossed with all the big words.

"Do you believe that love is just another word for lust?" she asked turning around and looking at him "that it has nothing to do with genuinely caring about someone?"

"Give me an example," he said and put the book down.

"Like," she paused "do you believe that love is holding someone's hair back while they hurl at three in the morning. Having to give up a Saturday so you can go to something extremely tedious so they'll be happy. Taking someone as they are and not trying to change them… or sex?" Nick seemed to think for a moment (halleluiah let the angels sing!).

"Nothing wrong with sex," he shrugged "and there's always room for a little change." He paused "not in me of course, you love me the way I am. You, well, we can tweak a few things. And throw up, ewww." Sarah sighed. "What?"

"Nothing," she whispered.

"No what?" he asked "did you not like my answer?"

"Why do you have to be so dull?" she asked bluntly, not able to contain herself any longer. "Why is it that you want to marry **ME**. There are thousands of other girls out there, itching to be with you." _And you **HAD** to pick the only one that **doesn't** want you, didn't you,_ she thought coldly.

"I don't know," he shrugged "why do you believe in all this crap?" He waved his arm around the room "fairies and goblins and gnomes. They're not real you know… "

"Have you ever seen one?" she asked and he shook his head "then how do you know?" He paused a moment, apparently confused again.

"What would make you happy?" he asked "if I was a dreamer like you? This," he waved the orange-red bound leather book in the air "this is a bunch of trash. Goblins and labyrinths, HA." He paused and flipped through it "I'll prove its not real, look." He cleared his throat "I wish the goblin king would take you away," he said simply and stopped. Sarah let out a sigh of relief, he didn't finish the words. "oh," he paused "right now." A burst of glitter later and **_he_** was standing in her room.

"Good job," she muttered. Jareth turned and looked at her, a sheer smile coated his face. "Hello Goblin King," she sighed. He cocked a single eyebrow at a peculiar position, the small smile on his face seemed to grow larger. Jareth looked just as she remembered, except his hair was a little bit longer, it seemed. He looked very much like a lion with his hair poofing out like it was. And his canine like teeth, and mixed eyes didn't make him look any less tame. Nor did his clothes. His wardrobe was… very, **_exotic_**.

"Sarah?" Nick's voice was shaky but Jareth saw new prey and took a step towards him.

"I assume you haven't a clue to whom you happen to be gazing on," Jareth said coldly and Nick shook his head like a child who was getting yelled at. "I am the Goblin King. You, my fine lad, have just wished away Sarah, to _me_. So, here's how it works. You can either try and get her back, or I can take her away and you'll never have to worry about her again." Nick paused a moment.

"Well…"

"Can I object?" Sarah asked and they both looked at her. "I'm sorry but," she paused "I don't know if it's a good idea for him to try and solve a jigsaw puzzle, let alone the Labyrinth." Jareth smirked and Nick apparently didn't understand the humor in it. "I'm sorry but, I don't have much faith in being saved by someone with the IQ of a garden snail."

"Wait a second!" Nick snapped "**_I_** wished you away, so I get to try and solve the Labyrinth." He paused a moment "what's a labyrinth?"

"Oh crackers," Sarah sighed and slapped herself in the forehead. "Ok, go ahead and try, I don't see many other options popping up anyways." She grabbed her notebook and tossed it in her orange (almost hippie looking) bag she'd gotten at EarthBound, a pencil, a granola bar and a small box of Band-Aids. She was going to hand it to Nick when Jareth spoke.

"What about you?" Jareth asked motioning a gloved hand in her direction "care to try it again?" She paused a moment and looked at him, a little confused.

"You'd let me do that?" she asked "I thought there was rules. I thought-"

"Do you want to or would you rather _him_ go through it?" Jareth snapped and Sarah pulled the bag over her shoulder.

"Alright," she nodded "I'll try it again." Everything faded, turning black and (though it seemed to take forever) gradually filtered back into the Labyrinth. It was like she'd remembered it, dusty and very, very orange.

"I don't need to tell you the rules again, do I?" Jareth asked and she shook her head. "Be forewarned, it isn't the same as last time **AND** its more dangerous."

"Thanks," she said simply and he looked at her funny "what?"

"Thanks?" he asked.

"Well," she shrugged but he looked as if he expected an explanation "can I not be polite?" She mentally socked herself, be polite? This was Jareth, kidnapping, goblin kicking, bog threatening Jareth! And she was telling him thank you?

"I don't know," he mused "try."


	3. Chapter Three

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Three

In the Beginning… Again

"Alright," she muttered to herself once Jareth had left "let's do it again." She walked down the hill and stood before a very large wall made of orange tinted stone. The door was just as she'd left it and she desperately looked around for Hoggle, though he wasn't there. "Hello?" There was a large creaking from the door but that was it. She paused "hello?" The door creaked again so loudly this time that she could feel the vibration in her stomach. "Can you please open?" The door came ajar only slightly and she tried pushing it open. "Can you open any more?" A loud obnoxious creek was her only answer and she desperately tried to push the door open.

"Having problems _already_?" Jareth asked and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Sorta," she muttered, still trying to push the door open. She paused and looked at him "isn't it a little early for you to be bothering me?"

"I thought perhaps you'd like some assistance," he pointed out "but if you'd rather wait outside of the Labyrinth walls for a few hours I'd be glad to come back later if-"

"No," she said quickly and then paused "I mean, isn't that against the-"

"I follow my own rules Sarah," he muttered walking closer "now the door cannot be opened unless somebody helps you, so-" he waved his gloved hand and the door slid open. She walked in and looked down each way, still miles upon miles with no twists or turns, or so it seemed. Jareth was beside her for a long time until she finally noticed. When she did she gradually moved away some.

"Thank you," she said and looked in directly in the eye, something no one but her could ever do.

"What did you do to your hair?" Jareth asked, a smug look coming to his face.

"Oh," she walked a little and he followed "well, I got it cut, apparently."

"Yes but why?" he asked.

"This is how I know I see you _to_ often Jareth," she mused "when you start noticing my hair." He laughed quiet a bit and she stepped over a large pile of brush. Lichen googled at her and almost everything had glitter on it. Jareth looked at her, she knew that look, he'd just said something and she hadn't been paying attention. "Oh, sorry."

"I asked why you're acting so… strangely," he muttered.

"How so?" she asked stepping over a pile of rubble.

"Well for one you're being civil," he paused "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to be."

"Well I don't suppose screaming at you is going to get a whole lot accomplished, as fun as it would be," she murmured "and as long as I'm away from Nick-"

"Is that his name?" Jareth asked seeming amused "who's he?"

"Uh," she paused and looked back at him "no comment." He looked attentively but she turned back to the problem at hand.

"Well if you wanted to get away from him so badly, why didn't you tell him to get out of your room?" he asked blankly.

"Because," she murmured "I can't."

"Why?" Jareth seemed worried now, though she didn't know why. He was coming off… very friendly, which worried her a little. She had to wonder what he was planning, he HAD to be planning something, right? He couldn't be this civil without there being a catch.

"Why," she repeated "well… I suppose it'd be strange to tell him to get out of my room when in three weeks I shall be sharing one with him." Jareth's eyes widened a bit. "I am to be married."

"I don't understand," he said quickly "you just said you wanted him _away_, why would you marry him if-"

"Its how you say, arranged," she whispered and Jareth looked at her blankly. "Very ironic, almost comical even, the whole thing."

"Is there not someone else to ask your hand?" he asked hesitantly "your parents would see anyone is far better than **_HIM_**."

"They don't care," Sarah shrugged and walked on trying not to blurt out every thought she had against Nick to the man beside her. "He is a very wealthy man, Jareth. My father needs to money to keep his company going. If I don't do this, they'll lose the house, Toby won't go to collage, a lot of bad things will happen." She paused and started to feel against the wall for an opening. Something slit her finger open and she quickly pulled it back and looked at it. Light crimson blood trickled down her finger and she sighed and took her pack off.

"Let me see," Jareth said.

"No, its ok," she murmured pulling out the band-aids "see?" She slapped the band-aid on and tossed the trash in her bag, she'd always had a problem with littering. "Are you gonna follow me the whole time?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged "I have nothing else to do." He seemed a little saddened by this and she stopped.

"Your telling me you OWN a whole Labyrinth and you have nothing to do but walk the whole god damn thing with me?" she asked. He grinned at her.

"I haven't seen you in three years," he shrugged "you're at the top of my list." She pushed off the feeling that she was special and started walking again. "You could just stay here." Sarah looked at him "I mean, rather than marrying him."

"There are a few problems with that," she muttered, not admitting that it crossed her mind. "First, my family wouldn't get the money, so that'd just put me back at square one. Second, I have no place to STAY here. Third, I need to go to collage and fourth… ok so I have three good reasons."

"Collage?" Jareth asked.

"Its school," she explained "for older people, not like high school. Its where you learn about whatever career you want to go into." She paused. "I don't suppose either way I'll get to go though."

"Why?" he asked.

"You sure do ask why a lot, don't you?" she mused.

"Just curious," he shrugged.

"Because if I marry Nick," she looked at the ground as she walked "I'm going to end up being one of those, house wife types. Cook, clean, bear children… iron." Jareth shivered. "Oh, sorry. Forgot the whole, fae thing." Sarah had read enough books to know, fae didn't like iron (though a few could tolerate it). "Well its not that type of iron anyways," she said "it gets wrinkles out of clothes."

"Oh," Jareth pointed at a wall "that way."

"You know, you really defeat the purpose of trying to solve the labyrinth Jareth if you keep telling me where to go," she laughed, but went that way nonetheless.

"How do you know I'm not lying?" he asked as they turned down a few ways.

"First of all," she said simply "I couldn't find an opening anyways, so I figure why not this one. And secondly, you've never lied before."

"Good point," he smirked.

Author's Note: Holy crap a new one! Figures huh?


	4. Chapter Four

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Four

Great… Now It's Gonna Rain…

Jareth had left quiet some time before Sarah got to a very long hallway, narrow and slanting sideways. She paused before going down it, something pulled at her not to… but it seemed the quickest way.

……………………………………………………………………..

"What's the matter with me?" Jareth growled "why am I helping her?"

_Because you love her, _a small voice in the back of his mind snapped _and your trying to make up for what you did to her the LAST time she was here. Instead of apologizing like you SHOULD. _Jareth waved the thought away and sat on his throne.

"Perhaps," he thought a moment "perhaps I shouldn't rely on Hogwart this time…" he mused over this a while and stood to his feet. "I'll lead her back to the beginning." He snapped his fingers. "She'll lose and have to stay here." He smirked at himself for being so clever, and then noticed he'd been talking to himself. He brushed it off, that is, he did… until he heard a very loud scream.

…………………………………………………………………………

Sarah had been nearly halfway through the hallway when the floor opened up from under her. She let out a short gasp, but fell on her hands and knees. Quickly she got to her feet and growled. Something rumbled, and the hole she'd fallen though was covered by a stone.

_Great, _she thought bitterly _just what I needed. To be confined in a small dark space where Jareth can find me… _She shuddered at the thought. Her eyes adjusted and as they did she noticed that she was tangled in web. _Web, _she thought bitterly _wonderful. Now I'm stuck in here with spiders. _Something moved and she tried to turn sideways but, unfortunate for her, she was stuck. The thin sticky strands clung to her like wet thread, only wetted with super glue. The massive creature decided to move and that's when she let out a loud ear splitting scream. A very large black spider was smirking at her, all hundred eyes said the same thing… dinner time.

"What now?" Jareth groaned until he realized Sarah was in Arco's web. "Good job Sarah…"

"Well _sorry_," she growled "wasn't aware you had GIANT **_SPIDERS_** lurking about." He smirked at her but didn't have time to mock, a very large arachnid was between him and Sarah.

"Now," he said summoning a sword "before I save you and all… and very well may die in the process, you wanna say anything?"

"Uh," she paused "if I live though this, I'm sending you all my therapy bills."

"Anything even remotely encouraging?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said "don't die." The spider leapt forward towards Jareth and he managed to back if off a little, keeping it away from Sarah as well as possible. Once he'd turned the creature around, Jareth was now standing in front of Sarah, very much like a knight in shining armor. He turned and swung his blade over (very artistic) in an attempt to cut the web. Too bad the sword broke.

"Sarah?" he asked ducking the spider's leg "now would be a good time for one of those GREAT ideas you keep having…"

"Why won't your sword work?" she asked. Jareth paused a moment.

"Do you have any iron?" he asked blankly and she rolled her eyes as he bobbed and weaved the oncoming blows.

"Oh yeah, I ALWAYS carry a large block of iron in my purse," she grumbled and he glared at her.

"NOT HELPING," he snapped.

"No, wait," she thought a moment "I have a hair pin, _that's_ iron."

"A hair pin?" he said blankly "where is it? Your bag?" She paused a moment.

"My pocket…" she muttered. He turned and dove under the web.

"Which one?" he asked and she glared at him "be pissed at me another time, it's not my fault you keep hair pins in your pants. Now WHICH pocket or I'll search them all!"

"Your left," she muttered and he fumbled a moment with getting it and touched it to the web. Broke easy. He got her hands free and shoved the pin in her hands and grabbed his sword, going back to fend the spider off once more. Once she'd snapped all the web off she watched a moment, Jareth klutzily try to slay the spider. She sighed. "Gimme your sword," she stood beside him like it was nothing.

"Hell like I'd give you a sword," he breathed.

"Jareth," she growled but he ignored her. "Fine, have it your way." Swiftly she kicked him, right in the crotch and he went down for the count. "Sorry Jareth," she murmured and grabbed his sword. She ran directly for the spider, who (amazingly enough) and backed off pretty far. Though now, it was charging. Sarah ducked and the massive creature ran right over her, not even knowing where she'd gone. It looked around a moment, and then spotted Jareth. Before it got a chance to move again, Sarah jammed the remains of the sword into the creature's thorax. It let out a long scream and backed up, running into walls here and there. It disappeared into the darkness. "Great," she muttered tossing the sword aside "not its gonna rain…"

"You could've ran," Jareth muttered, still breathing hard when Sarah sat against the wall, next to him.

"I know," she breathed.

"You kicked me," he growled.

"Yeah well," she took a long sigh "that's what you get for having a penis." Jareth looked at her for a moment, a little shocked. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm "just peachy."

"I'm sorry," she said "I didn't WANT to kick you. I asked you…"

"I know," he moaned "I know ok?"

"Ok," she said, almost too quietly. "Thank you…"

"For what?" he asked blankly.

"Helping me," she said.

"Helping or saving?" he asked, eyes coming back with their usual amusement.

"Bit of both," she said blankly "but I don't have time to sit around and chat Jareth. I need to get going…"

"What's your rush?" he asked.

"Uh," she paused "got a labyrinth to beat here…"

"Don't worry about it," he muttered "I'll show you the way."

"You?" she paused. Everything told her NO DO NOT, I repeat, NOT FOLLOW THAT MAN. But he'd just helped her, and… she pushed the idea out of her mind.

"No, Arco," he said sarcastically.

"Who?" she asked.

"The spider!" he motioned to where it had run off "I was being sarcastic." She got up and held out her hand, to help him up and he looked at her, oddly.

"Ok," she said "truce?" Jareth paused a moment, and then a very large grin came upon his face.

"Truce," he smirked and took her hand. Ah, what little these mortals knew….

Author's note: Ok Amy, you can't yell at me now. I updated TWO whole stories… and I still need to review yours… BUT STILL! Anyways, I'm real tired so I'm gonna sleep now. Here's my talkie thingy ma-bobers.

LadyLuck321: Yep, a new one.

Kaori Yamanshi: Nick reminds me of a guy I've dated once… can't say I remember why I dated him… musta been a week long high or something :laughs: or maybe I lost one to many brain cells.

Acantha Mardivey: don't you GEEZ me young woman. :shakes finger: have you finished your paper young lady?

**Conner: YEAH? Well… we heart you too. **

Innogen: OoOo… smart! You make a lotta sense - Good idea too, but I don't think Jareth's forgiven her quiet yet. You got a good idea of what's coming though. But shhh, I don't wanna give it away.


	5. Chapter Five

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Five

Hurts Like Hell

They'd been walking for hours on end when Jareth finally stopped. Sarah was glad, and didn't even voice a complaint. They'd both gotten along quiet nicely the last few hours together, and Sarah was beginning to rely and trust Jareth a little more.

"We'll stop of a while," Jareth said and she nodded, leaning up against the Labyrinth wall. She slid down and sat on the cold stone ground, she pulled her shoe off and dumped about twenty rocks out of it.

"That was getting annoying," she muttered and Jareth laughed. He sat on the ground too and sighed, he was tired and his feet hurt. "Maybe you should go home."

"Hum?" he asked.

"You look tired," she shrugged "I think I could make it from here…"

"That's ok," he smirked. He wanted to see her face when she saw he'd lead her back to the beginning. He wanted to… something interrupted his thoughts. A rustling from down the way and suddenly appeared the wise man, hobbling down the path. He seemed older, somehow, but Sarah figured it was just her imagination.

"Ah," the wise man smiled "young lady, I see we… uh…"

"Meet again," the bird squawked.

"Yes…" he said giving the bird an annoyed look "and who is this young man _with_ you?" Sarah paused a moment, and realized he'd meant Jareth.

"My friend," she said automatically "we're going to the castle…"

"The castle!" the bird laughed "the castle is so fa-" Jareth quickly stood to his feet and grabbed the birds beak.

"We'd better be going," he smiled and Sarah looked from him to the bird hat. She walked closely to the two of them and tilted her head slightly. Jareth was tricking her… _again_. Even after she'd trusted him… she lowered her head a little. She forgot the first rule of playing Jareth's games, don't trust Jareth. But her heart controlled her head and unfortunately for her, she was now a few feet from the very entrance to the Labyrinth. And only four hours left…

"Yeah," she murmured "we better go." She didn't know what else to do but keep going. She wasn't going to make it to the castle, not now. And maybe… maybe the bird hat was wrong. Maybe Jareth really didn't betray her… though she doubted it. They walked, very slowly and Jareth looked back at her, dragging her feet.

"You're never going to make it to the castle if you keep that up," he teased and she looked up at him, sadly.

"According to you," she breathed "I won't even MAKE it to the castle. Will I Jareth?" He stopped and looked at her. "Don't look so surprised," she sighed "that's supposed to be my job, isn't it?" He couldn't speak, couldn't function even.

"How long?" he started.

"Not very," she shrugged "not long enough to be able to save myself anyways." She turned to leave but paused. "You know," she said and turned around "I could understand everything you did to me the first time, because you were just doing what I asked of you. But this… this was personal. I really have to hand it to you, Jareth," she sneered sadly "I never thought you'd PERSONALLY deceive me, for the shear fun of hurting me." She nodded a little, trying to keep from crying. "I thought maybe you'd learn one of your own lessons…"

"What's that?" he asked.

"The first time, I learned nothing is what it seems, take nothing for granted and life isn't fair." She took in a deep breath "But I also learned that sometimes you gotta give some important things up, and not be selfish, to do what's right. That's what I learned the last time with Toby…"

"You gave up your dreams," he whispered and she nodded. "Sarah, I-" But she'd turned away from him, almost in a comical fashion so not to show how upset she was.

"I have four hours," she said "I'll see you at the castle Jareth… either way."

**Author's note**: Hi guys, hope you liked the update! YAY! Conner's been actin sorta down all day so far (I've been trying to cheer him up but… nothing works.) So, I'm off to try and make him laugh! Love ya all! I'd love it if some of you would review and say something nice to him, maybe he'd perk up a bit. He just sits around, depressed like with his head on my desk like he's about to die. He won't tell me what's wrong thought.

Acantha Mardivey: Thank you, I thought it was funny. And I'm sorry A-M-I-E. I'm bad with spelling. Anyways, my butt is quite content right here, but since SOMEONE gave her a wish, looks like I gotta get writing. :glares at Conner: SPEAKING of… no more fighting you too. Or… I'll do something… Oh I know! I'll wish you both away and won't run that dumb Labyrinth unless you agree to be nice! SO! No more fights.

Angelwingz202: thanks!

JoeynPacey2gther4ever: Nick old Ex of mine. Yep, nothing is better inspiration than experience.

Hippie99:looks at hand: hey, where'd these two pennies come from? Meh, Karen's annoying in ALL my stories. And thank you, I hope your V-day was nice too.

Divine Dark Angel: **Conner: I apologize, forgive me, please. I didn't mean to but I can't help it… she's to willing to write. **

LadyAniviel: Civil now… later… maybe not.

musicgirl141: Of course

Magic and sparkle: Thank you, glad it's different. A Plonker? That's a new one, I gotta remember that. -

ItsACrystalNothingMore: … been drinkin' margaritas again:laughs: jp

Morrigana- thank you. I have no idea either, Conner keeps me on track I suppose.

Kaori Yamanshi: Thank you, I tend to be slightly humorous from time to time. Ugh, the opposite sex (no offence Conner) I'm becoming tired of everything male that happens to be in my peer group. I suppose I'll wait a few million years until they mature.

Theshadowcat: Normally I go to bed at 12 and get up at 5, so I'm pretty sleepy all the time. And don't worry, I'll finish them… eventually.


	6. Chapter Six

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Six

It's Not Fair

Jareth paced his throne room, over and over again. He'd kicked everyone out once he'd returned, he didn't want to deal with his goblins running amuck. He disliked the fact that now, he had something swelling in the pit of his stomach. Something he'd never in his life ever felt before, though somehow he knew what it was… guilt. That small voice in the back of his mind was now exceedingly loud, and as much as he ordered it, or pushed it back, it just kept growing louder.

_How could you be so stupid? _It growled _she trusted you! For once, someone actually, truly trusted you. How can you expect her to LOVE you when she can't believe anything you say? Its always one step forward and three steps back with you, isn't it? _Jareth sighed and sat on his throne.

"Alright," he muttered quietly "I lied to her, what do you expect me to do about it now?"

_APOLOGIZE!_

Jareth practically jumped at how loud the voice's last word was. Slowly, the voice faded and Jareth tapped his foot on the floor, there was only twenty minutes left and then she'd be his. Or he could ask him to forgive him and she could go home, and probably never give him a second thought.

"It's not fair," he growled and quickly slammed his mouth shut. _Look what she's doing to you_, he thought bitterly, _you're worse than you were the first time. Now I know what I can do, and I know what I should do. But since when do I do what I SHOULD do?_ He thought another moment. _Never… but this is Sarah. I love her, don't I? _He nodded to himself. _And I want to make her happy, even if I never see her again… and she never talks to me… and she hates me with every fiber of her being…_ He sighed but nodded nonetheless. _Good, _he thought bitterly _let's find her then_

…………………………………………………………..

Sarah had found herself back by the doors of the labyrinth. There was no possible way to find her way to the center in four hours, not unless she found a direct path. She leaned up against the doors and sighed.

_Now, would you go left, or right?_

_They both look the same_

_You're not going to get very far_

_Which way would you go?_

_Me? I wouldn't go either way. _

Sarah thought about what Hoggle had said, at the time she was quiet annoyed with his games but now that she thought about it… Sarah stood to her feet and walked across the way from the door and lifted her hands to the wall. She pushed through. She looked around a bit and there was a straight path to the castle. She paused, this was too easy, there had to be a trick. She walked a ways, it SEEMED safe enough. Not more than three hours later she was in the goblin city, which… more or less was empty. She looked at her watch, twenty minutes left.

"Well its better than last time," she shrugged and made her way to the castle.

……………………………………………………..

Jareth summoned a crystal and as he did, the throne room's door flung open and Sarah stormed in. He paused a moment, his mouth slightly ajar from shock and he smirked at her. She'd found the path, that was good. Only problem was now, she was pissed at him and he'd lost his chance to make it up to her by helping her.

"Send me home," she ordered, stopping directly in front of the goblin king. He looked shocked, _which he should be_, she thought bitterly.

"Glad to see you again, Sarah," he breathed and she rolled her eyes.

"Cut the crap Jareth," she snapped "send me home." He looked at the clock, fifteen minutes left. Well that just wouldn't do, would it? He snapped his fingers and the clock stopped, Sarah saw too and frowned. "What'd you do that for?"

"So we can talk," he said stiffly.

"I don't want to talk," she spat "I want to go home. You have no right to keep me here, I solved your stupid Labyrinth."

"I don't plan on it," he said, almost sadly "but I hate to depart from you with bitter feelings, as we did last time." She paused a moment, not knowing what to say and then stomped her foot on the ground.

"I don't care what feelings I leave with," she snapped "either I'm angry with you or I hate you, it doesn't matter."

"Don't be foolish Sarah," he whispered and she sighed angrily and walked in a small circle to keep herself from hitting him.

"You hide behind your words, Goblin King," she snapped "you make things sound no was bad as they really are. You just want to talk," she sneered "talk about what, Jareth! I have nothing to say to you. You're a lying, cheating, self-absorbed… ARGH!" She clenched her fits and kicked a wall. "You're SO frustrating!"

"You may not have anything to say to me, Sarah," he said finally "but I wanted to… apologize." She froze. The Goblin King… apologizing… to her? Admitting he was wrong? Her face softened a moment and then went hard again. It had to be a trick. Jareth watched as her shield came back up, though it'd fallen for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said finally, taking every once of his strength not to gag on the words "I was wrong to have deceived you. I hope you can forgive me."

"What's your catch?" she asked harshly.

"No catch," he said simply.

"Nothing?" she asked and he shook his head "why are you…?"

"Because!" he tossed his hands in the air "I'm sorry! The guilt is driving me insane, Sarah, I'll admit. It was foolish of me to lie to you, even after I saw you put your faith in me to help you. My pride did not see fit for you to win again, though part of me wrenches with the idea of you winning, another part is glad. The words," he paused a moment "the words you said once before, the same ones I'm sure you'll speak in less then an hours time, they both kill me and make me rejoice. You will win again, Sarah. You will go home, you'll leave and think nothing of this place, as you did before. But I don't want you to go as you did last time, not in anger and frustration with me. Don't think of me as the villain, though I'm sure that's all you see me as. But that's not what I am. I'm what you expect me to be. How charming can a creature that rules over goblins be? How kind?"

"Stop it," she whispered.

"No," he snapped "I will not stop! Look Sarah, time has frozen, I have done it for you, _again_. I will not rush you into deciding, racing against the clock. You have all the time in the world Sarah, so please, I implore you, talk to me."

"You tricked me," she snapped "what makes you think I can trust you?" She crossed her arms. "What am I to say to you anyways? There's nothing to talk about…"

"There's plenty," he said "or do you so quickly forget the way you looked at me in the ballroom?"

"That was _one_ dance," she snapped "might I add, I was fifteen and drugged."

"It does not matter if it was one dance or a thousand," he said simply "and I did _not_ drug you. That peach was magick, simply to get you in the ballroom. THAT'S why it felt like everything was dancing, it was magick, not drugs. You didn't hallucinate anything, I was there, you were there, it happened."

"Great," she shrugged "now that we cleared THAT up, can I go home now?"

"Sarah," Jareth sighed, his voice was tired and soft. "Why don't you understand?"

"What do you expect me to understand?" she asked "you tricked me last time so my time would run out."

"That's not true!" Jareth growled and sat up. Sarah went quiet, she hadn't expected this reaction from him. "Sarah when I told you I'd never lied to you that was the truth. The first time you came here, everything I said was true. And don't you find it strange that the first time you weren't even so much as scratched? Even after falling into oubliettes, crashing down with bridges, the fireies? Ever wonder?"

"If you're implying that you protected me," she snapped "I don't believe it for a second."

"What about THIS time?" he asked "did I not protect you? Risked _MY_ life?" she didn't say anything, but just looked at him.

"You didn't lie at all, the first time," she repeated.

"No," he said quietly.

"Nothing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you think every girl that wishes their siblings away I offer their dreams to?" he asked, his eyes growing hazed "No." he snapped when she just looked at him "I don't. I looked into your heart and into your mind and liked what I saw." He smirked a little.

_They don't care about your mind, your heart, or anything else._

Karen's words flew around in Sarah's mind and she had to remind herself to breathe. Had Jareth truly… loved her?

"But then," he said "you didn't want to talk, right? You want to go home now?" Sarah paused for a long time and looked at him questioningly. "You know the words Sarah. You can banish me whenever you wish, or you can forgive me and I can send you home."

"I'd like to go home," she nodded.

"I'll warn you," he said "if I send you home, of my freewill that would likely cause me to drop in from time to time." She didn't say anything. "Banishing is so much easier if you'd rather not deal with me."

"Your so dramatic Jareth," she muttered and smirked a little. "For you to step up and say you were wrong, and you being possibly more stubborn than I am, is nothing short than amazing." She thought her words carefully. "And," she paused "and even if you hadn't, I don't think I'd have the heart to banish you again anyways. You may be a pain in the ass Jareth, but you're not evil. So yes, I forgive you."

"Thank you," he muttered, slightly embarrassed at his actions. The words he'd spoken moments before had been so passionate and true that now that he'd said them, he felt more or less, silly. They appeared in Sarah's room and she smiled and looked around. Nick had passed out on her bed, and she gave a dry sarcastic glare. "Interesting," he muttered.

"Yeah," she shook her head "thank you for taking me home." He looked at her in surprise, Sarah, thanking him?

"Of course," he said gladly, trying to hide his shocked expression.

"Is he going to remember?" she asked. Jareth nodded and she gave a short sigh "that's ok, I'll just tell him he dreamt it all."

"What'd you tell Toby?" he asked. Sarah paused.

"How'd you know he remembered?" she asked.

"All kids do," he shrugged "don't know why, they just… do. So what'd you tell him?"

"Never to say the words," she admitted and Jareth laughed.

"That's smart," he said "but I suppose I should go. If you need me Sarah…"

"If I need you," she repeated and he nodded firmly at her.

"Call."

**Author's note**:coughs: I keep getting sick. I didn't go to school so, I couldn't update (I'm in high school we all get laptops (it's a public school, the whole district has them) and at school we have wireless internet so since I was sick, I didn't get to update). Conner's been doing a lot better :giggles: and I'm so glad because I just hate it when he's upset.

**Conner:tackles authoress with a hug: hey, you wrote another chapter. **

Conner… get off me.

angelwingz202: Thanks.

Conner: I know. You're all very wonderful -

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Tez you gotta stop being sad around him. He's gonna start-

**Conner: YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE! MY ONLY SUNSHINE! YOU MAKE ME HAPPYYYYY WHEN SKIES ARE GRAYYY!**

Singing…

Kaori Yamanshi: No I won't take that long. - I like the bird hat, he's funny.

LadyLuck321: Now wait a second, why dose everyone assume I dislike my muse getting affection from other people:looks at Conner:

**Conner:grins: I have NO idea. Thank you for the hugs/kisses by the way. - Made my day. **

Theshadowcat- In the words of my muse, Jareth's such a prick.

**Conner: Thank you, I'm feeling much better now. **

Jazzy021: Thank you - I've been told I'm slightly humorous once and a while. Yes I did.

Divine Dark Angel- wow… she's really scared of spiders, isn't she? Not me, I like them :shrugs: I'm such a tom boy I know. Thanks for the review.

Acantha Mardivey:laughs: What your gonna do to Jareth… that's funny. :thinks a moment: uh… better yet, not its not. - Anyways, sorry no updated yesterday, my cold had a relapse and I stayed home. But I DID get to write a whole lot so-

**Conner:kisses on forehead: yes I know you love me. Now if you'd stop ruffling my hair I'd be in heaven. - **

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Aw Tez, I'm sorry bout what's going on. I hope everything turns out ok. It always does. And don't be sad, cause if you are… I think Conner's gonna start singing…

Hippie99: I like spiders too, though my mother is terrified of them, I think they're kinda cute. :thinks a moment: yeah I'm a tom boy, I know. Anyways:grins: yeah, Jareth needed a good 'I'm the hero' moment.


	7. Chapter Seven

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Seven

Awaken

"NICK!" Sarah yelled once Jareth had gone "GET OFF MY BED!" She was tired, she'd just ran the whole god forsaken labyrinth and she wanted to sleep. And neither Nick nor anyone else was going to get in her way. Nick turned over a bit and muttered something illegible. She sighed "would you wake up?"

"Hummppph," he moaned. Sarah grabbed her remote and chucked it at him. Nick sat up in a panic. "WHAT HAPPENED! Sarah! Your back!"

"Back?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"The labiates!" he said "er… something like that. And some frilly guy in tights with 80's hair. He took you away…"

"He does **_not_** have-" she paused "that was a strange dream…"

"Dream?" he asked rubbing the spot where the remote hit "I dreamt it all?" Sarah nodded and groggily he got to his feet. Reaching out for a hug he fell back onto the floor, passed out. Sarah sat on her bed and sighed in annoyance.

"Perhaps I left to soon?" Jareth mused appearing beside her. Sarah gave an annoyed sigh and looked at the lump passed out on the floor.

"I give myself three days with him before I pull out all my hair," she whispered. Jareth kept his eyes on the narcissistic mortal, lightly snoring on Sarah's carpet and glanced at Sarah. Her head was in her hands and she was watching the mortal as well.

"Wish," he suggested.

"I'm not wishing him away," she said "I may hate him, despise him, wrench every time he touches me but…"

"No," Jareth sighed "wish he was back in his own house."

"Can you do that?" she asked, her head lifting from her hands. Jareth nodded. "You would?" He nodded again. "I don't-" she started but Nick already had gone. "I didn't even say-"

"You didn't have to," he shrugged. He gave a long luxurious stretch and grinned at her. "Will that be all?"

"You-" she started.

"Sarah," he propped himself up "it's nothing at all. Just like that." He snapped his fingers. "No big deal. Now, is there anything else I can do for you?" Slowly she shook her head and he nodded.

"Jareth?" she started and he looked at her "thank you, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh believe me," he smirked "I wanted to."

……………………………………………………………………………

Sarah slept for the longest time, until the late hours of the next day. Waking to find Nick waiting downstairs for her.

"Sarah," he cooed "I had the worst dream about you last night. I dreamt the Liberia came and got you." Sarah rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Opening the fridge she found nothing, with the exception of a peach.

"How annoying," she mused and closed the fridge.

"What's wrong with peaches?" Nick asked.

"Bad experience," she muttered and opened the pantry, nothing. "Which seems to want to happen again." Just because Jareth helped her didn't mean she could trust him completely. He WAS Jareth after all. He still played games and he still could trick her. But she knew he wouldn't hurt her. Sarah yawned again. "Nick, do you mind?" Nick was inches from her face.

"No," he gave a sly grin and she paused.

"Uh huh," she gave a small smile "and would you mind telling me about that dream you had last night?"

"Uh," he paused "I wished you away to the Labyrinth…"

"I see," she paused "to the arrogant goblin king?"

"I am not," Nick snapped and then paused a moment. Everything melted and she was in her room, Jareth lying on her bed.

"Clever," she mused.

"How'd you guess?" he sulked.

"Just seemed like you," she shrugged "and by the way, do we really have no food in this house?"

"No," he sighed "Karen just came from the store." Sarah nodded.

"Good try though," she smiled.

"I wasn't trying to do anything," he yawned.

"Then why'd you do it?" she asked. He paused a moment.

"What are you doing today?" he asked.

"Probably baby-sitting," she shrugged "hide out at the park." He nodded. "Why?" He shook his head. "You wanna come?"

"I suppose if you have nothing better to do…" he said plainly but she could see right through it.

"Alright," she nodded "I'll call you before I go." He gave a dashing smile before he left, as if he'd won another game. Personally she'd like the company, and with Jareth around she wouldn't have to deal with Nick. Speaking of… "And no more Nick impersonations!" A light chuckle was all she got in response.

Author's note: TA DA! Hope it's ok. I'm not too inspired at the moment (Conner's half asleep). I'll start replying to you guy's reviews again. Just not in this chapter, ok? Had a lot of crap happen… I'm ok now though. Still coughing (yay, I got a lung infection AGAIN) yip yip for me. :laughs:


	8. Chapter Eight

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Eight

I'll Be There For You

Sarah got dressed and grabbed an apple. It was her favorite kind, the yellow ones and she tossed it in her bag with an orange juice and a package of crackers.

"What's with all the food?" Karen asked and Sarah shrugged.

"Just hungry," she said and was rewarded with an annoyed glance. "Karen, I don't care what you say, I'm EATING." Karen rolled her eyes and headed out the door with a sigh. "Jareth!"

"You don't have to yell you know," he said simply appearing beside her. He looked very normal, jeans, t-shirt, his hair pulled back. "Like what you see?" Sarah noticed she was gawking at him and coughed.

"Sorry," she muttered "you just look a lot… different."

"Ah," Jareth smirked. She looked as if she was about to jump on top of him and kiss him to death, but he wasn't about to bring that up, not right then at least. She seemed stressed enough without him teasing her. They walked in silence for a while and Jareth looked at her intently. "What's wrong?" She shrugged and he stopped. "Sarah there's something."

"Have you **SEEN** my fiancé?" she asked "of _COURSE_ there's something wrong." Jareth laughed.

"Well how would you go about fixing this then?" he asked.

"There's no way," she muttered "Nick would either have to just GIVE my father the money, no catch whatsoever so someone else would." She paused. "Or I could say no and have my family disown me."

"They'd do that?" he asked.

"Karen takes those business parties very seriously," she said dryly.

"Humans are very strange," he sighed.

"**_WE'RE_** strange?" she asked "have you _LOOKED_ in the mirror once in your lifetime? Have you seen what you wear?"

"Yep," he smirked.

"I don't understand you," she sighed.

"That's the idea," he said simply as they reached the park "and you won't understand, until I want you to." She gave him a dry look. "That's how I am."

"I've noticed," she smiled.

"Why do you like this place?" he asked "there's trash and people and… just… junk."

"Where else am I to go?" she asked.

"Well-" he started but was cut off by a very loud yell.

"SARAH!" Nick screamed from the car.

"By the gods," Sarah grumbled and Jareth smiled at her.

"On a scale from one to ten," he started.

"Twenty-four," she muttered. He nodded and they vanished. Sarah realized she was in Jareth's throne room. "I didn't say to come here!"

"I know," he said simply, letting his foot dangle over the side of his throne "but I thought you might need a vacation."

"I can't stay here," she said.

"I know," he said again "I said vacation, not that you were moving. Now," he gave her a sly smile "do you or do you not want to go to the park?" Slowly she nodded. "Alright then," he said simply and they we're outside Jareth's castle. "Technically its not a park, more like a garden but, I think it'll do."

"Could you start warning me before doing that," she asked "I think I'm getting teleport-sickness." Jareth laughed.

"Oh fine," he smirked "if we must we can walk from here."

"Thank you," she said simply and he smiled. They walked around a bit, Jareth showing her what was what and such. Soon they stopped and sat under a very large willow tree. It's vines were so numerous and long that you couldn't see under the tree, so it was like a tent. "Wow." Jareth stretched out on the grass and started to doze, Sarah tossed the package crackers at him.

"_Hey_," he said and noticed she'd given him food "oh." He looked at it for a moment "what is this?"

"Crackers," she shrugged "but if you don't want them I'll probably hide them in my room for later when Karen's starving me."

"Why is she doing that?" he asked.

"She thinks I'm fat," Sarah shrugged and Jareth laughed. He laughed, and laughed and finally he gained enough self-control to speak.

"She's crazy," he smirked "your anything but fat. If anything your too thin."

"This coming from you is a bad thing," Sarah sighed biting into an apple. Jareth didn't say anything but watched her for a moment and she paused, noticing that… she wasn't holding an apple anymore. "I wish you'd stop doing that," she muttered spitting the peach into her hand.

"Why?" he asked.

"You know why," she muttered tossing it aside.

"No," he shook his head "from my stand point you enjoyed yourself in the ballroom upon breaking the bubble." She rolled her eyes. "I'm thinking that your afraid."

"Afraid?" she repeated.

"Yes," he nodded "afraid. Afraid of what you might feel."

"Can we change the subject please?" she growled.

"No," he said firmly and sat up "because I think your scared that you might actually have feelings for me. That you may actually lo-"

"Stop," she trying to get him to shut up "wait a second-"

"No," he was smirking now "your afraid that you might love me." She didn't say anything and he nodded. "Aren't you?"

"No," though she didn't know if it was a lie or not.

"No?" his eyes were growing dangerous "are you sure? Absolutely positive that there are **NO** romantic feelings between you and I?"

"Well-" she paused.

"Because if your afraid that you love me Sarah," he almost laughed.

"Jareth," she snapped and he got quiet "as much fun as this is, tormenting me and all, I think I have enough romance problems of my own right now. And even if I **_DID_** by some off chance love you, I don't think it would matter, since I'm getting married in less than three weeks."

"It _does_ matter," he snapped "it's better to know rather than never to know. To actually have the knowledge that someone cared for me, even though I cannot be with them. It matters to ME."

"Love is such a strong word," she muttered.

"It is," he nodded "but at the least tell me, are we friends?" She paused and looked at him blankly. Were they friends?

"Yes," she nodded.

"Alright," he nodded "do you think we're more than friends?" She paused and didn't say anything.

"I don't know," she admitted and he nodded. It was better than a no. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "What do you think love is?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Because," she sighed "I seem to have an odd idea of it since everyone else thinks its another word of lust."

"That's so stupid," he laughed "do humans know nothing?"

"Excuse me," she snapped "I don't think that." He smiled at her, his eyes gleamed in a way she'd never seen before.

"I know," he said kindly "I know you don't think like them. You believe that love is caring about someone to the point you'd die for them, beyond that even." Sarah smiled a little. "Love isn't lust Sarah. Lust can be part of love, you can be physically attracted to someone, but love is when you care about there heart too. You love them for everything they are." She didn't say anything.

"I don't love Nick," she muttered "hell, I don't even like Nick."

"Not many people seem to," Jareth smirked laying back.

"He doesn't love me either…" she paused "he just likes my appearance. If I wanted to do something, if I wanted to go to collage he wouldn't let me."

"Do you?" he asked and she nodded.

"A lot," she said.

"Maybe the idea of letting you go will just," he made a fluttery gesture with his hands "creep into his mind." Sarah paused a moment, at first not understanding what he meant. When she realized, she was dumbstruck.

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"To make you happy," he said simply and she felt an odd tingly feeling in her chest. Almost like fear but, it wasn't. She was quiet for a long time and finally spoke.

"Jareth," she paused a moment, trying to catch her breath "really, thank you so much." He paused and looked at her. "It means a lot to me, especially when not a lot of people are out ot help me. Thank you."

"You get so excited over such little things," he said simply "things I do that aren't even any effort. It's nothing, really-"

"I know," she said "but it's a lot to me." He lowered his eyes and nodded.

"As you wish," he said simply.

"What would you wish for?" she asked after a while "if you could have anything at all?" He paused a moment, not really saying anything, he seemed to think.

"Its silly," he smirked.

"No, no," she laughed "tell me."

"No," he shook his head.

"Come on," she teased.

"A kiss and a back rub," he said and seemed to flush. She laughed, really hard too because, she'd never seen Jareth blush before. "It's not funny."

"No," she laughed "its not. Your expression was funny." She stopped laughing. "You mean out of everything that's all you want?"

"I can do anything," he said "I can do anything but MAKE people want my company or care for me, things around those lines. And so both of those things involve being cared for." Sarah felt herself smile again, she lowered her head and shook it, chuckling still. "It's not funny!"

"Why isn't that funny?" she asked.

"Because not having anyone care about you isn't funny," he almost snapped at her. Sarah stopped laughing and looked at him. He was being serious, he didn't have anyone to care for him… at all. No one to hug, no one to hold… nothing. Not even in the basis of friendship. Sarah had always had Toby, she could hug him, even though it wasn't in the romantic sense. Jareth didn't have anyone, no friends, no family, no lover, nada. Jareth was sitting against the tree, knees brought to his chest, looking at her sadly. No one to love him, no _WONDER_ he was so touchy all the damn time.

"Come here," she said.

"Sarah I don't think-" he started.

"Would you PLEASE come here?" she asked and he moved over some. Sarah got up and moved behind him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What does it look like?" she muttered "take your shirt off." He looked at her, first confused and then with a brash smile.

"Sarah?" he asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Would you please not make this a painful experience for me?" she teased and he just looked at her. "Take it off." She smirked at how it came out of her mouth and Jareth even laughed, she hadn't meant it to sound that way but she supposed if it made Jareth feel any better she'd deal with it. He took off his shirt and set it aside.

"You don't have to," he said "I was just saying, I mean-"

"I want to," she said without thinking and quickly shut her mouth. _I want to?_ she thought to herself _nice word choice there Sarah. _She placed her hands on his back and started with his shoulders. Jareth paused a moment, he didn't move. WHAT WAS SHE DOING? Her hands moved across his shoulders and neck, releasing eons of stress and tension. Her hands crept into his muscles, even deeper it seemed, moving across in the most natural way. He was rendered helpless, it felt so good that he didn't wish it to ever stop. And for it to be Sarah, the one touching him, the one that was gracing him with this brief taste of bliss made it even better. Her hands moved, down his shoulders, into his back, farther… lower back. She touched his side and he yelped. He _actually_ **yelped** and Sarah broke out into laughter.

"That tickled," he snapped and poked her in the side and she let out a light scream. He smiled at her and moved back. She started again, noting to herself to be gentle and not poke him in the side again. She soon realized, she was enjoying it as much as he was. She was filling some sort of need by touching him, by being with him. In fact… she couldn't remember when she'd been so happy last. Just by being near him she felt… she couldn't describe it. It was like she wanted to curl up in his arms right then and never move and she'd be content. She paused a moment, over come by sadness. She _did_ love him… terrible part was, she loved him and would never be able to hold him or kiss him or… or anything with him, because she was getting married. Jareth seemed to notice her sadness too and he turned to face her.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. She shook her head but he gave a sly smile and lifted her head with his hand. "Don't lie to me," he said kindly "what is it?" What was she going to say? If she said she loved him, right then she knew they'd both do something they'd regret. Or he'd keep her there, and her family would be poor. But this want to be with him, it was sickening. It was like starving, this need that just ate away at you. She was embarrassed too, because she knew that if he found out she cared so deeply for him he'd rub it in **A LOT**.

"Nothing," she lied and he gave a slight frown but nodded. He understood, she didn't wish to speak of it. He couldn't blame her really, it would've spoiled such a nice evening. But still… he worried about her. He wanted to hold her so badly at that moment, but she would probably push away for scream. Besides… she was getting married. He hated that. He was ready to get down, right there and beg her to stay. Offer to take her whole family too, so she wouldn't have to worry about them. But she didn't love him… but why had she been overcome with sadness so suddenly. It was one of those, eating away at your heart, sadnesses. He knew. Perhaps it was because she had to marry Nick. That's a pretty good reason to be upset. They both sat there, wishing the other would say something, say anything applying to the other so they could blurt out how they felt. But Sarah was held back by her obligation to help her family and Jareth was held back by fear. Neither of them said anything and Sarah took a deep breath.

"Would you come to my wedding?" she asked "for moral support, I mean." He almost laughed but his face was solemn and he didn't say anything.

"Truthfully," he said "I don't think I could watch it." Sadly she nodded. "But if you really want me to, I will go."

"I don't want to put you though it," she said quietly "its bad enough I do." They both grinned a little.

"If you can bear through it," he said "so will I." He smiled at her. "Besides," he smirked "I want to be there to see Karen's face when a goblin pops out of the cake." Sarah laughed.

"I'd like to see that," she smiled. Her smile faded though and Jareth knew why. The wedding night he would not be there to comfort her, no one would and she would have to face it alone. Just the thought of having to sleep with someone, to give them your virginity, someone you didn't even love was sickening. Tears formed in Sarah's eyes, they were warm and shaky. Jareth didn't hesitate to pull Sarah into an embrace. His chin rested upon her head, while Sarah was curled up against his chest, crying quietly.

"Shhh," he hushed her "it'll be ok. You've always been the strong one."

"But I don't _WANT_ to be," she said quietly "I want to be able to breakdown. I'm so tired of having to face everything alone because I'm Sarah, I'm the strong one, I'm the brave one. No I'm not. I'm scared…" Jareth felt hot tears against his flesh and he stroked her hair and hushed her again. But what else could he do?

"I'll be there for you," he murmured and he felt her arms grasp around him "remember? I told you that before. Don't forget it." She nodded. "You don't have to face it alone. I'm here…" She let out a shaky breath and found herself back in her room, his shirt over her shoulders and her alone. She smiled a bit, just a tiny bit in the corners of the mouth, but it was enough to get her though the rest of the day.

Author's note: Aw Conner, your such a softy romantic. No wonder I love you so much. :grins:

Conner: I know -

:whispers: Conner's birthday is tomorrow! Don't forget!


	9. Chapter Nine

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Nine

HELP! I Need Somebody.

Two days left. Sarah paced back and forth in her room, she was beginning to wear a hole in the floor. She hadn't seen Jareth since that night he'd left her in her room. Maybe he'd forgotten about her? She didn't even want to think about that possibility. Nick just strolled on into her room and Sarah stifled a scream.

"What?" she growled. She was becoming very bad tempered, but then, she had a very good reason.

"I thought you might want to relax," he said "our wedding IS the day after tomorrow. Maybe take a nap?" Sarah paused and gave a confused look. A nap? She couldn't sit still for more than three seconds, let alone nap. She hadn't slept in… three days? She couldn't remember.

"No," she said blankly.

"Sarah," he started but she shook her head.

"Get out of my room," she growled.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked trying to take her into his arms.

"No, stop it!" she backed away "Nick why do you do this? Why? You don't love me, I don't love you so why are we doing this?"

"Because I want you," he said blankly.

"But I don't want to **_BE_** with you," she whispered. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know me at all, you don't love me you just want sex."

"Nothing wrong with sex," he shrugged again.

"YES THERE IS!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes "you don't care about me, you like my appearance!"

"So?" he asked "how different can you be?"

"Nothing is what it seems," she said quietly "just because you THINK I'm one way, because how I act around my stepmother, or how I look, doesn't mean I'm that way."

"You lost me," he said blankly.

"GET OUT!" she picked up her lamp and chucked it at him. Nick scrambled out of her room, she could hear him fumbling down the stairs and calling for Karen to explain why she was acting this way. Sarah locked her door. She grabbed a pillow off her bed and sat down, putting her face into the pillow she screamed.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" she howled "HE'S SUCH A STUPID, IGNORANT, NO GOOD, UNCARING, DIMWITTED, SON OF A …" her voice trailed off.

"Sarah?" Karen's voice cane through the door and she jiggled the handle. "Sarah open the door."

"NO!" she yelled.

"Sarah open this door right now or I'll break it down!" she threatened.

"Go away," she said quietly and heard Karen sigh and walk back down stairs with some lame excuse. "Someone save me." She leaned back on her bed and let the tears slide down her face.

"One rescue for my lady," she heard and she realized, she wasn't in her room any longer. She was obviously in Jareth's castle but she didn't know where. It was a bedroom, with dark green bedding, a dresser, a vanity, and another door that she assumed lead to the bathroom.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around.

"You room," Jareth said and Sarah jumped, just noticing him on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, looking at her smugly.

"Uh," she paused "this _isn't_ my room."

"Yes it is," he nodded "while you're here it is." She was very quiet for a moment and he gave a reassuring smile. "Its alright," he said "but, I need to ask you something." She looked at him. "Why haven't you been sleeping?" She gave a cheesy grin and he shook his head, making a tisking sound. "Such a pity, Sarah," he mused "your going to have to stay here for a few days and rest."

"I can't," she started.

"I'm quiet aware that your wedding is in two days," he said "but your also aware that I can pause time in your world." She nodded. "So you'll stay here for a while." She sat on the edge of the bed for a long moment and then looked at him. He grinned at her. She allowed herself to think one thing, only one about him. _Wow, he's terribly handsome, _she thought and his head perked up. _Oh no. _He'd heard her thoughts. "Am I?" he asked, his eyes taunting her.

"Don't act like you didn't know that," she said rolling her eyes, trying to make it seem as no big deal.

"But I'm asking you," he said simply and she shrugged. "Well you just thought it. Have you changed your mind so soon?"

"I didn't," she paused "you shouldn't be reading my thoughts in the first place."

"I can only hear them if they're about, or directed to me," he said "it wasn't my fault." She went quiet and he smirked at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," she admitted.

"Or are you tired?" he asked "a nap perhaps?" He yawned a bit just thinking about it. "I'm tired myself." She smiled.

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged.

"Don't be silly," he said taking her by the hand and practically dragging her though the castle "first we'll get you something to eat and-"

"Jareth?" she asked and he stopped. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Just, everything," she said "don't pity me." His eyes went soft and a small smile crept on his face.

"I don't," he whispered "I care about you, there's a difference." He started pulling her along again, as if nothing happened. They came to a very large dining hall and Jareth pulled her in, chuckling. "Your so amusing."

"How so?" she asked, wrinkling her nose at him.

"Your amazed by things so easily," he smirked "its interesting." He pulled out a chair for her and a very small goblin came out of the kitchen doors.

"Yes your highness?" he squeaked.

"Would you bring something for us?" Jareth asked and the goblin gave a few sharp nods. _And no peaches, _he thought to the goblin and he scampered off. Sarah, somehow, had gotten the message too, though Jareth hadn't meant for her to. Jareth watched as she outlined her ring, over and over with her index finger. "Sarah?"

"Hum?" she didn't look up.

"You okay?" he asked and she looked up and nodded. "You don't seem okay."

"Just," she paused "just a little worried." He nodded and the a few goblins brought out food. They both ate (no peaches involved) and Jareth took Sarah to his throne room. "What are we here for?"

"I want you to look," he said forming a crystal "I want you to look in here and see if this Nick fellow has any good in him at all."

"Why me?" she asked.

"Because," he said "I don't trust myself." He held it out to her and she looked at it blankly. He took her hand in his and placed the crystal on her palm. "Ask it to show you him."

"Show my Nick," Sarah said and a picture filled the round orb. Sarah looked in awe for a moment and then tossed the crystal at Jareth and started out of the room.

Author's note: Guess what she saw? You won't believe it:laughs: Well you'll find out Monday, wont you? Oh, well, I was talking to Conner and he said he wanted what muses call the freedom token, You see, (in a nut shell) muses pick the people they wish to be with (inspire) but once they pick someone, they kinda belong to them (which means they're kinda like the genie in Aladdin). So I was talking to Conner about it and if you give them this 'freedom token' thing then they have the choice to leave (and not come back and leave there human unable to write/dance/sing/inc.), which is why I was worried about giving it to Conner since we argue so much. I let him go though, I mean, he's my friend I'm not gonna force him to stick around me. Anyways, I got a ring from him so when I worry bout him leaving I'll remember he'll always stay with me because he's my bud.

Conner: I still can't believe you think I'd leave :sighs and rolls eyes:

:pokes: hush. Anyways, he just wanted me to tell the story since SOME of you are having muse troubles and need to be a little kinder to your muses. :hugs Conner: Their friends you know. Well, here's my replies! You probably got more than one.

Innogen: You'll see what happens, don't worry.

Acantha Mardivey: Okay, don't worry you'll see.

Conner: I believe I've told you about giving that plot line away :laughs: it's alright though :pats: I know you can't help it.

Theshadowcat: Conner: I did, thanks.

You'll see! I got a plot twist coming up!

LadyLuck321: Conner:kisses on cheek: thank you, that was lovely singing.

Naw, Jareth don't take story characters, believe me, I know.

The dead: Wow, when the dead starts liking your writing… well, that's GOTTA mean something.

Moonjava: Thank you, I try.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: No Sarah's not gonna 'die', no I'm not killing Nick and Tez… no more rootbeer, okay:laughs:

Conner: Tez, I know a lot of stuff you don't :grins:

Kaori Yamanshi: I love Jareth too, in a, wow you have really tight pants, sort of way. Lol. Naw, he's more than tight pants, he's got a good personality (I know, I've got goblins, he drops by once and a while). :laughs: Ok, more Nick, maybe I can change him into a frog?

Top of Form

Hya-chan: In the immortal words of my muse, Nick is a prick. Haha, that rhymed.

Anyana: Well I got my muse to help me so, maybe that's it. And believe me, I can't multi-task. I can't even sing and do hand signs at the same time (sorry, I'm in choir right now lol and my teacher's makin fun of me cuz I can't). Anyways, Conner reads these things so you can just tell him if you wanna say something.

Conner: Thank you though, it was a very interesting birthday.

:laughs: don't ask. Lol.

Lady of the Labyrinth: Conner: Aw, thank you. :hugs:

Baffled Seraph: A little reviewer like you? Are you insane? You are, aren't you? Reviewers are everything to a writer:grins: sorry you don't like the idea, I'm a sucker for romance and.. well you throw in David Bowie and I can't help myself. I agree though, in the movie she looked awed, but not in love.

angelwingz202: Conner: Aw, thanks. :hugs: how sweet of you.

SenchouAri:shrugs: sugar is good. Oh I know right! I wanna tickle Jareth.

Conner:tickles authoress:

:laughs: I gotta stop giving him ideas.

Rosakara:smiles: thank you, more to come.

LadyAniviel:grins: fluff

hippie99: I'd stay with Jareth too.

Conner: Aw:hugs: thanks, love, very sweet.

Divine Dark Angel: I got a plot twist coming up, and I'll give you a hint, Sarah's gonna cry and guess who's gonna be there for her:smirks:

LadyAniviel: Nick IS annoying. URGH. See the people me and Conner can come up with? Lol. YOU WILL NOT END UP WITH SOMEONE LIKE NICK. TANYA, you out that hand down young muse. :giggles:

Innogen: Thank you.

Acantha Mardivey: Yum, peaches. I'm not sick THIS week :grins:

Conner:pokes, ruffles hair and runs off:waits a moment:comes back and kisses on cheek: Morning Amie.

Top of Form

Chaimera: Hey, I find it wonderful that you look forward to my pathetic attempts at writing. Makes me feel good about myself. Makes me wanna write. In fact :keeps writing:

sparkling silver angel wings: Conner:jumps out of skin: AHH! Hey, what's with everyone waking me up?

Theshadowcat:yawns: sleepy time.

Chaimera: Conner:blushes: wow… NOW it'll be a good birthday.

Glad you liked it. :smiles: I love it when readers are happy.

Magic and sparkle: Thank you, loved the review. No, his b-day was the 1st, you were right.

Conner: Thank you, had a great b-day.

AmberFox and Lyell: I did actually. :laughs:

Conner: Oh thank you :hugs: Good story nonetheless though.

angelwingz202: Aw thank you. I think you'd make a great heroine.

ItsACrystalNothingMore: Thanks.

Conner:kiss: hehe, sorry, had to do that.

Hya-chan: Thank you, I will.

Divine Dark Angel: Yes you can lock him in a closet but you can't kill him (I need him for the story). And don't tell Conner to take better care of me :gulps and whispers: he's got cough syrup.

JoeynPacey2gther4ever: YAY, Nick impersonations. Don't worry, you'll see what happens.


	10. Chapter Ten

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Ten

Distinguish the Flame

Author's note: You guys should probably thank Conner. I wasn't gonna write this chapter yet, but, someone convinced me. :receives dashing smile from muse: Your gonna love what Sarah saw, it… :laughs: I've got such a sick sense of humor.

"Hey," Jareth grabbed her arm "what happened? What was it?" She shook her head solemnly and he narrowed his gaze. "Sarah."

"No," she muttered "I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?" he gave a pleading look and she closed her eyes. "Oh that's not fair," he smirked "if I'm going to pout you at least have to bear though it and watch." She laughed a little, tears coming down her face. Why was she crying? She didn't love Nick, he didn't love her but that whole fact that he'd… that he'd…

"He's cheating on me," she said quietly.

"Damn," Jareth murmured "your not even married yet and already he's.." he shook his head. "Its his loss Sarah," he said "no woman, not Underground or Aboveground is as wonderful as you."

"That doesn't help," she muttered and he gave a confused look. "He's not cheating on me with a woman, Jareth." Jareth's eyes turned a heated red and he started out of the throne room but Sarah caught his arm. "No," she said firmly but he pulled away.

"I told you I didn't trust myself," he said conjuring a crystal.

"Jareth please don't," she said, he wasn't listening. She forcefully grabbed the crystal from his hand and he glared at her, just conjuring another. "Please," she begged "just leave it."

"No," he snapped "he should know better than to disrespect people that way. I'm going to… to…" Sarah grabbed his hand and he paused. His face softened.

"You can't," she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked "why can't I? Why won't you let me?" She put the crystal firmly in his hands and he looked. Directly on top of Nick, was Robert, her father. Jareth shook his head slowly and banished the crystal. He took a firmer grip on Sarah's hand and he looked at her sadly. "Let me do _SOMETHING_."

"Even I know you can't," she said quietly "I appreciate the offer though."

"Then you do something," he said "get back at him." Sarah let a smile creep up on her face, but banished the thoughts. She wouldn't lower herself to his level.

"Even if I _would_ lower myself to that extent," she said "I can't exactly go out and grab the first person I see and say, hey, help me cheat on this guy before I marry him, would ya?" Jareth was quiet a moment, she knew what he was thinking too. "I wouldn't use you that way Jareth," she said quietly "as… as tempting as if may be I wouldn't use you."

"Why?" he asked simply.

"What do you mean why?" she asked.

"Well why not?" he asked "what is your reason for not doing such a thing to me? Gods know, I wouldn't care. Perhaps later I would, after you've gone but… you know I'd never get another chance. Is it not better I be first, rather than him? To have it once, with someone…" he paused. "Do you care about me Sarah?" She just looked at him. "I mean," he paused and became very quiet "do you-?"

"I can't answer that," she said quietly "you know better than I if I do what will happen."

"But if you love me Sarah your not using me," he snapped. She didn't say anything. "You know I love you."

"Hush," she said squeezing his hand "let's not talk about it now."

"Then when Sarah?" he snapped "your going to keep holding it off, keep from telling me and then get married to this… this, thing. He couldn't care less about you. And that family, they don't deserve you. Why help them? Bring Toby here and-"

"Jareth stop!" she sobbed. Tears were streaming down her face by now and she looked at him, as best she could. "Listen to what I'm telling you-"

"No," he growled, becoming angry "stop doing this to me. Stop coming back to me and then leaving. Stop it. You can bring Toby here, and we can be together. Isn't that what you want?"

"No," she lied.

"Stop lying to me," he snapped "stop lying to yourself. Your so god damn self-righteous that you don't think about yourself. You don't think about **_ME_**. How do you think I feel?"

"I know how you feel," she snapped "very much. So don't start with that, you don't understand, bull shit."

"Then you know how much it hurts," he whispered. Slowly she nodded. "THEN FIX IT!" He threw his hands in the air. "Who are you trying to protect? I've already done all I can do! I've offered to let Toby live here, you live here… Karen and Robert don't love you. Nick doesn't love you. I do." She didn't say anything. "Tell me Sarah."

"I can't," she whispered.

"Yes you can," he moaned "you know it, I know it, nothing is going to happen. Just tell me. Just tell me so I'll know, for sure, for once… please." She shook her head. "Sarah! You need to learn to do something for yourself. I understand you want to help your family, but they don't care, that much is apparent. I know you want to do what's right for them, but you've got to do what's right for you." He gave a long pause. "I love you, Sarah. Do you love me?" She looked at him, in his eyes he already knew she did, but he wanted to hear her. She couldn't. If she told him she'd stay, she'd make herself stay. And then what would Toby do? She couldn't take him away to the Labyrinth, away from his mother… She couldn't be selfish and ruin their lives.

"No," she lied "I don't."

"**FINE**!" he shouted "go home then. Go home and get married to that, thing, that'll treat you like dirt! Go home to that. To people that couldn't care less about you, and leave me. Leave the one person that is willing to give you everything. Leave and don't ever think about me, or this place again. Because if your so willing to go back to THAT, you don't deserve to think of this place." She was on her bed, crying, alone. She didn't blame him, no one could. She did love him. More than anything. But her pride, the need to protect her family, and her fear kept her from saying so. She'd rejected him once because of 'what she needed to do', now she was doing it again.

"I love you," she said quietly, though she knew he wasn't listening to her anymore. He was probably throwing crystals at the wall or something around those lines. She wished she could throw something, but she was so emotionally tired that she just laid on her bed. She wished she had someone to comfort her. Someone to hold her. Tears rolled down her face. "I love him," she cried quietly "why does it hurt so much?" She paused a long moment. "Hurts like hell."

Author's note: Yes I know, sad. Nick… Robert… ok, I don't dislike gay people, do your own thing but do NOT cheat on your woman with a guy, ok? Especially if it's her dad! ICK. Sicko muse.  
Anyways, don't worry, Jareth's commin' to the rescue. Actually:giggles: if you wanna be technical, he's not. You'll see. My muse has got a plan, I just follow it.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Eleven

I Do

Sarah looked at herself in that bubble gum pink dress and sighed. Her hair was done, her make-up too, and it was only about an hour before she said the words. The new words of course, Jareth didn't want anything to do with her anymore, not after she broke his heart, _again_.

"You ready honey?" Karen asked but she didn't acknowledge her. Karen sighed, she'd been like that for days on end, but she didn't know what was wrong. Perhaps she'd just been worried about the wedding. Karen tried to convince herself that, that was it. Sarah was nervous, that's all, but… something in Karen's gut told her that wasn't it. Something told her Sarah was mourning over something. "What's wrong?" Sarah shook her head. "Seriously," Karen insisted sitting beside her "you can tell me."

"How can I tell you anything?" Sarah snapped "you don't care." Karen fell silent for a moment and then looked at her young step-daughter.

"Is that what you think?" Karen asked "that I don't care?" Sarah didn't say anything. "I do care," Karen murmured "and I assumed that if you didn't want to get married you wouldn't force yourself to."

"You've told me," Sarah protested "you said if I didn't you'd all disown me."

"No," Karen corrected "I told you what your father said." Sarah didn't say anything. "So what is it?"

"I don't love him," she whispered.

"Are we back to that again?" Karen asked with a sighed "Sarah, I've told you, there's no such thing as-"

"Yes there is!" she shouted and they both went quiet.

"You love someone else?" Karen asked simply "actual love?" Karen's eyes hazed a little as if she was daydreaming. "No," she whispered "can't be. There's no such-" she stopped and look at Sarah.

"Yes there is," Sarah murmured and Karen took her hand and patted it gently.

"Sarah," she took a deep breath "if you truly love someone, then you've got to go for it."

"But what about-?" she started.

"Just do what you think you need to do," Karen said "your father can always get another job. Maybe not one that pays as well but, another job." She kissed Sarah on top of her head and left her there.

_You need to learn to do something for **yourself**._

Sarah shook her head, she couldn't turn back now. All of her father's business was there, it'd be like a getting laid off party.

"Hoggle, I need you," she murmured at the mirror. Nothing.

_Leave and don't ever think about me, or this place again. Because if your so willing to go back to **THAT**, you don't deserve to think of this place._

Those were his last words to her, she forced tears back. Is this how he felt when she rejected him the first time? _You have no power over me_. What sort of last words was that? To someone that loved her, no doubt. Her father poked his head in and gave a large smile tearing her from her thoughts. Sarah could barely look at him the last few days, knowing what she knew now.

"Ready hon?" he asked and slowly, she nodded. He took her by the arm and that oh so familiar music started. They walked down the way, to the front of the church, god knows how many people looking on at her. Her father let go of her arm, and he was replaced by Nick. Sarah scanned the crowd… she couldn't blame him. He didn't come. _Well duh_, she snapped to herself, _you wouldn't come to **HIS** wedding, would you?_ Nick smiled at her and Sarah just looked blankly at him.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest went on and on but Sarah wasn't listening. Her mind was racing. What to do? She couldn't DO this. She couldn't hurt Jareth like this, her HERSELF like this. "If anyone has a reason why these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." What to do, what to do? Time to grow a backbone, Sarah, time to harbor all that defiance you once had. _But I grew up_, she argued with herself. That's your problem, you grew up. You've got to speak up for yourself. You've got to speak up! Do something for yourself! SAVE YOURSELF SARAH! She panicked as Nick said those two hateful words. "And do you, Sarah, take this lawful man to be your husband? To love and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Time seemed to stop. Hell. It might have, because Sarah actually blinked a few times and no one moved. Nothing moved. Not Nick, not the priest, nothing. Sarah let go of Nick's hand, he didn't move. Everything was in slow motion, right up until she said the words. She lowered her head, bracing herself for the words about to come out of her mouth. Looking up, something in her snapped. Time seemed to fly back and she felt as if she was fifteen again, standing before the Goblin King saying words she didn't want to say. She was doing it again. The words she uttered gave Nick a dumbfounded expression.

"You have no power over me."

"WHAT?" Robert stood to his feet and Nick looked more confused than ever. Karen, on the other hand, looked like she'd been hit with lightning. As if she'd been something she'd been longing to see in a long time.

"I mean," Sarah paused looking at everyone in the crowd. The masked dancers in the crowd. She didn't care that they saw her run away once before, she could do it again. "No," she said firmly "I can't." Robert didn't waste another moment, he grabbed his daughter by the wrist and gave a dashing smile.

"Just hold on a moment," he smiled "she's just got cold feet. I'm gonna talk to her." He dragged her into the back, where she'd been getting dressed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I can't, dad, I just-" she started but he cut her off.

"No," he growled "your just going to get your ass out there and get married. I've gone through too much to have you stop now. Everyone out there will have jobs thanks to you, Sarah. Don't you want to be the hero?"

"I want to be happy," she murmured, feeling very small right about now. Where was that youthful spunk now? "I don't love him," this time her words came out nothing more than a squeak.

"Happy?" he scoffed "love? No one in their right mind would love you. Sarah," he pushed her back "your marrying him."

"No," she started.

"Yes you are," he growled, getting very close.

"No, dad, I'm not," she said a little stronger now. Well, Robert wouldn't have his daughter standing up to him like that, no way no how. He grabbed her by the arm and twisted, forcing her on the floor. She tried to yell but he covered her mouth.

"Your going to get out there," he ordered "and _MARRY_ Nick. Do you hear me?" She just looked at him. He twisted more "Do you?" Her mind raced, what was she going to do?

"Help-!" she started but Robert grabbed her and shoved her against the wall.

"I will not let you ruin our family because your selfish," he snapped grabbing her by the neck. Desperately she clawed at him, trying to fill her lungs with air.

"I was wrong," she managed and Robert let up a little, thinking perhaps she would go ahead with it. "I was wrong, and you were right. I'm too self-righteous." She paused, that wasn't Sarah. That was the weak thing she'd become, the pathetic excuse she was forced to live as. "It's not fair!" she howled "it's not fair! It's not fair!" Robert tried to shut her up but she wouldn't be quiet. "Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I fought my way here to take myself back. For my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom is as great." She paused.

"Sarah?" Robert laughed "are you alright? do you need to lay down?"

"My kingdom is as great…" Sarah paused, what the hell was she doing? Saying those words wouldn't do any good here. Robert grabbed her arm, in an attempt to drag her out of the room, back into the church. "**LET GO! YOUR SLEEPING WITH NICK!**" Robert looked terrified and tackled her to the ground but she kept screaming. "**YOU** **ONLY WANT ME TO STAY WITH HIM SO YOU CAN FUC**-" Robert hit her, hard across the face.

"Shut up," he howled "go get married."

"**_NO_**!" she yelled and Robert got off her "**NO** **NO NO NO NO**!" She was like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "I don't love him! I don't! I love…" Her voice trailed off.

"See?" Robert glared "you don't have anyone to love. And no one loves you. So be a good girl and-"

"I love Jareth," she said firmly. At first, Sarah had no idea what happened. All she knew was that someone had happily landed themselves on her lap and was kissing her, deeply might I add. She opened her eyes and two mismatched ones looked back at her. She tried to pull away, it wasn't gonna happen.

_Jareth, _she thought desperately _I've got to breath. _He just nodded but kept going. _JARETH! _He pulled back long enough for her to get a shallow breath and kissed her again. _My dad is watching, _she thought in a faint whisper and he slowed down, and eventually stopped. She blinked a few times and looked at him. Jareth smirked a little.

"I told you," he murmured and she rolled her eyes.

"Who-?" Robert paused "**_WHAT_** the hell are you?"

"Goblin," Jareth shrugged "King, of the goblins, might I add. It seems your daughter loves me, I hope you don't have a problem with that." Jareth glared at the man before him and just by doing that Robert was tripping all over himself to get out of the room. Once he'd gone Jareth got off Sarah and folded his arms, giving her a stern look. "Don't think just because… we… I, of that, that I'm not angry with you." He rolled his eyes. "But seeing that you're stubborn and defiant, I don't suppose you care much." Sarah paused a moment.

"I don't," she admitted "because I believe I just went through enough for you. I just went through two days of hell, almost getting married, getting the stuffing knocked out of me, and being everything from confused to terrified."

"Oh?" he nodded simply and rolled his eyes "I believe all of that was, YOUR fault." Sarah paused.

"Your right," she agreed "it was my fault." She didn't say anything for a long moment. "I am sorry." He turned the other way. "Oh now see, NOW your just trying to get me to beg."

"So what if I am?" he asked, his tone almost harsh.

"Then I guess you have a good right to it," she murmured "for hurting you, twice."

"For hurting me twice, for lying, for almost marrying Nick, for-" he went on.

"Wearing this dress," she muttered looking at herself and he laughed some.

"So what are you going to do to make it up to me?" he mused and she gave an annoyed sigh.

"I suppose your going to torment me for the rest of my life," she murmured.

"No," he said turning around "but I do have a few conditions before I forgive you."

"Oh dear," she murmured and he grinned at her.

"First," he said tapping his foot "was I right or was I right about this whole thing?" He narrowed his eyes, though they both knew he was just doing this to make her squirm.

"Jareth," she growled.

"I'm waiting," he teased.

"Okay," Sarah gave a sigh "you were right." He waved her on. "You were right about everything, okay?"

"Good," he gave a sly smile "now, secondly," he moved closer to her "where was I?" He kissed her again, gently this time and he pulled her back a bit. He kissed her neck and she laughed, moving a way some, only to have him pull her down into a chair with him.

"Don't," he laughed, him kissing her neck again "that tickles." His lips were so soft, so demanding, it was driving her crazy. It tickled against her skin, making her want to move away, to make him stop, but yet again, she wanted him to keep going.

"Uh uh," he warned pulling her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't escape. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered "I'm going to keep torturing you as long as I can."

"Jareth," she growled but her only response was him biting her. "Hey," she moved so her eyes were directly focused into his. He kissed her nose only to be pushed back. "Stop that."

"Aw," he teased and gave a pouting face. Sarah sighed, rolled her eyes and kissed him back, only to have Karen walk in.

Author's note: TA DA! Alright Lyn, yes, I KNOW right more. Amie, Conner says he misses you and Tez, we ALL miss you. :laughs: Alright, anyways, I gotta go. LOADS o' homework. Geez.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Nothing Left

By: CreativeImagination

Chapter Twelve

Welcome

"Oh," Karen paused seeing Sarah and a very handsome young man sitting in a chair together. "Uh, I'm sorry I didn't…" she paused.

"Oh," Sarah started to get up but Jareth pulled her back down, she sent him a 'not now' look and he sighed and let her go. "Karen this is Jareth," she said quietly. Did people just have the best timing ever of something? Its like, every time she got close to him, someone had to barge in, didn't they?

"Should I go?" Karen asked, a small smile creeping on her face. So this was the man Sarah loved. It wasn't surprising, he seemed like her exact match for a man. He looked arrogant and strong and… stubborn. He might be able to handle her, just maybe. Jareth looked at Sarah like, 'say yes' but she tilted her head a little and he smiled, no use in fighting her now.

"No, no," he lied, though he'd rather be alone with Sarah "we were just…" he let Sarah up "talking."

"Talking…" Karen nodded. "Sarah, your father's… well, he's acting a little… afraid."

"Well he should," Jareth nodded "he struck your young daughter here. He's lucky I'm… preoccupied." Karen looked at the two, Sarah trying to look as if she hadn't done anything and Jareth making it obvious they were.

"I'll," Karen paused "I'll make sure he, uh," she looked at Jareth again "he's taken care of. And oh," she gave Sarah a small smile "I expect you home tomorrow, later in the day. Alright?" Sarah looked at her like, what exactly do you think I'm going to do? But Karen just smiled and turned for the door. "It was wonderful meeting you," she smiled and then left. Sarah took two steps away from Jareth until she was dragged back into his lap.

"Stop," she grumbled and he sighed.

"You're not fun when your serious you know that?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I love you," she murmured and kissed him. He paused and smirked.

"Never mind," he held her for a long time. "I'm still mad though."

"I know," she said "I understand."

"No, I don't think you do," he said "you hurt me. Again."

"I know," she murmured "I know what I did, don't you think I do? I wasn't trying to, I was trying to help my family… which, I've failed at apparently."

"No," he shook his head "you haven't." She eyed him carefully. "Sarah you have much to learn," he laughed a little "when you find what I mean, call me." He vanished and she sat there, slightly annoyed that he'd left her, again. She came out of the back room to see people running and screaming like nothing she'd ever seen before. Her first reaction was to look at the cake. She laughed and the goblin smiled and waved and merely vanished. If she had gone through with the wedding, at least she would've gotten to laugh.

She went home soon after, changing into something more comfortable. Karen was surprised seeing her home and she just shrugged and went up to her room. She sat down at her vanity and paused a moment. She looked at the space between her mirror and her music box. There was a check. She opened it and must have read over the numbers twelve times. It was exactly as much as they would've gotten from Nick. She paused, now they could save the business and they'd have enough money for…

No, she thought blankly, that won't work. Karen didn't need to stay with Robert. Sarah folded the check up and put it in her pocket, she went downstairs and managed to sit Karen down.

"Karen," she murmured "dad's cheating on you."

"I know," she nodded "I heard at the wedding. You screamed loud enough." Sarah went quiet.

"Here," Sarah handed her the check "I think you and Toby will be fine living off that." Karen looked from the check to Sarah.

"But this is supposed to go to…" she paused.

"No," she smiled "this goes to my family. You and Toby are my family. Jareth is my family too, but, I really doubt we'll be needing this." Karen smiled.

"You really love him, eh?" she asked quietly, giving a wiry smile.

"Yeah," she laughed a little "god forbid what it's going to be like living with him. He's just as thick headed as me." Karen laughed in agreement. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but I think we'll all be okay now."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Don't thank me," Sarah shook her head some "but don't worry, I'll check in on you. For now, I've got to go yell at Jareth for being generous. And oh," Sarah handed Karen her copy of The Labyrinth. "This," she said "will explain, more or less, how we met." Sarah sat on her bed with a sigh. "Jareth?"

"Hum?" he appeared across from her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Of course," he shrugged "I had to do something, didn't I?"

"Well no," she admitted.

"True," he laughed "just the more reason for me to rub it in." He paused. "But you know, I don't think I will." She titled her head a bit. "I think I'll forgive you for everything, and forget about all this."

'And?" she asked.

"And perhaps," he paused "you'll come back?"

"Can I visit my family?" she asked.

"I believe you can," he nodded. He formed a crystal in his hands and tossed it to her. "Let's see those dreams."

The End

Author's note:

Finally….:breathes heavy: finished… with… story. Gee, took long enough, eh? Hope you guys liked it, sorta! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!


End file.
